Bouton par Bouton
by Dieithryn
Summary: John doit s'occuper de Sherlock. Ou comment un colocataire exaspérant peut vous faire craquer.
1. Chapter 1

De retour pour une petite fiction, je ne sais pas si je vais écrire une suite, tout dépendra de ce que vous en pensez et si vous en voulez une. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : La série et ses personnages appartiennent à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et la BBC (of course), je les emprunte pour mon bon plaisir et le votre en ne demandant aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte.

Spoilers : aucun

Pairing : John/Sherlock

Résumé : John doit s'occuper de Sherlock. Ou comment un colocataire exaspérant peut vous faire craquer.

* * *

Bouton Par Bouton.

Bouton par bouton, tout doucement, Sherlock déboutonnait sa chemise avec toutes les difficultés qu'un poignet dans le plâtre peut générer. Il regardait John les yeux pleins de sous-entendus.

Il était assis dans le canapé, le dos appuyé dans l'angle, presque allongé, ses longues jambes étendues.

John était assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Par-dessus son journal, il lançait quelques regards à son colocataire, le surveillant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda John en baissant brutalement son journal.

- J'aimerai bien prendre une douche mais tout habillé ça ne va pas être facile, répondit le détective d'un ton faussement naturel.

- Dans le salon non plus, lâcha le médecin, soupirant en se levant pour aider Sherlock. »

Il lui apporta le fauteuil roulant et l'aida à se lever et s'assoir dessus. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il alluma le robinet pour remplir la baignoire, se retourna, regarda Sherlock et soupira.

« J'appelle Mrs Hudson, elle va t'aider.

- Tu peux très bien le faire, et en plus elle est partie à son club de bridge. »

John s'avança et déboutonna le reste de la chemise. Ils entendirent Lestrade les appeler.

« Dans la salle de bain, cria Sherlock à l'attention du DI. Mon pantalon s'il-te-plaît, John, dit-il plus bas. »

Lestrade arriva devant la porte ouvert de la salle de bain et trouva John en train de défaire le bouton du pantalon de Sherlock.

« Oh, excusez-moi, je dérange, je vais … repasser plus tard, bégaya-t-il, surpris.

- Sherlock, tu n'es pas possible, dit John, visiblement énervé et gêné. C'est bon Lestrade, vous ne dérangez pas, j'aide juste cet imbécile pour qu'il prenne un bain. »

Apercevant le fauteuil et le plâtre au poignet du génie, il comprit son erreur et se retourna pour s'assoir sur le canapé.

Dans la salle de bain, John rapprocha le fauteuil de la baignoire, tira sur le pantalon de Sherlock pour qu'il puisse l'enlever plus facilement, ferma le robinet et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Bonjour Lestrade, souffla John.

- Bonjour. Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda le DI.

- Il a fait un malaise dans les escaliers et s'est cassé le poignet et foulé la cheville. En trois jours il n'avait mangé qu'un biscuit avec du thé.

- Pourquoi …

- La digestion l'empêche soi-disant de réfléchir, le coupa John.

- Oh.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Une nouvelle enquête ?

- Non, je venais juste prévenir que Powell a été arrêté et qu'il a avoué. Et puis pour m'excuser auprès de Sherlock, il avait effectivement raison, il a également tué cette prostituée il y a deux mois.

- Ah je vous l'avais dit, j'ai toujours raison, cria Sherlock depuis son bain.

- Bon je vais y aller, dit Lestrade. Au revoir John.

- Au revoir. »

John retourna à sa lecture. Il commençait à s'endormir sur son fauteuil, la fatigue accumulée par ces trois derniers jours d'enquête et de consultations intensifs avait raison de lui.

« JOHN, cria Sherlock.

- Quoi ? répondit l'intéressé avec énervement.

- J'ai besoin d'aide pour sortir. »

Arrivant dans la salle de bain, il prit une serviette de toilette, l'étala sur le fauteuil, en pris une autre et la tendit au casse-pieds qui lui servait de colocataire.

Voyant que ce dernier ne bougeait pas, il lui demanda du regard ce qui n'allait -encore- pas.

« Je ne peux pas me lever voyons. »

John soupira et tendit les mains vers Sherlock. Il détourna son regard quand il se leva et lui lança la serviette une fois assis.

Il sortit pour aller chercher le pyjama du détective et lui lança à travers la porte, ne voulant pas le voir se sécher.

« Je vais me coucher, lança-t-il.

- Prends ton portable si jamais j'ai besoin de toi, prévint Sherlock.

- J'hésite. Si c'est pour que tu me fasses descendre toutes les dix minutes, ce n'est pas la peine. »

Arrivé dans sa chambre, John se déshabilla rapidement, pris son portable et plongea sous les couvertures. Il envoya un message à Sarah.

_« Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ? Désolé de devoir prendre une semaine de congé. JW »_

_« Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends que Sherlock soit plus important. Sarah »_

_« Plus important ? Non c'est juste que si je ne le surveille pas, il va encore faire des conneries._ _JW »_

_« Mais je comprends tout à fait, vous êtes si proches tous les deux. Sarah »_

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« Qu'à chaque fois qu'il t'appelle tu accoures. Au fait, je suis obligée d'annuler pour demain_ _soir, autre chose de prévu. Sarah»_

_« Quoi ? Ok pour demain. Qu'as-tu de prévu ? JW »_

_« Un dîner. Je te laisse je dois retourner au boulot. Bonjour à Sherlock, à bientôt. Sarah »_

_« Un dîner ? Avec qui ? »_

_« Un homme charmant. Sarah »_

John resta bouche bée. Qu'insinuait-elle ? Que c'était fini entre eux ? Même s'il n'y avait rien du tout …

Son téléphone vibra, signe d'un nouveau message.

_« Besoin de toi. SH »_

John pesta, il n'allait jamais le laisser tranquille.

/

Dans sa chambre, Sherlock cherchait un moyen de faire rappliquer son colocataire. Il voulait voir jusqu'où il irait pour lui. Bien entendu, il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Monter sur un lit n'est pas si difficile. Bon d'accord, avec le poignet cassé c'est plus dur.

Il envoya un message à John pour lui demander de l'aide.

Il entendit les pas de John dans l'escalier, puis dans le salon, puis vit son visage dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Quoi ? demanda le médecin.

- J'espère que je ne te réveille pas, demanda innocemment Sherlock en voyant que John ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama qu'il avait enfilé avant de sortir de sa chambre.

- Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je n'arrive pas à monter dans mon lit.

- D'accord. »

John soupira, tira les couvertures et souleva Sherlock pour qu'il puisse s'assoir sur le lit. Il attendit qu'il s'allonge pour lui remettre les couvertures.

Il repartit et à peine avait-il passé la porte que le détective l'appelait à nouveau.

« J'ai dû laisser mon ordinateur dans le salon, peux-tu me l'apporter ? »

John s'exécuta, non sans soupirer d'exaspération.

Sherlock attendit qu'il soit monté dans sa chambre pour lui envoyer un message de nouveau.

_« Encore besoin de toi. SH »_

Il lui demanda, cette fois-ci, de lui faire un thé.

Voyant que John était sur le point de craquer, il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de lui envoyer un nouveau message.

_« Ai oublié livre dans salon. SH »_

_« Dors. »_

_« J'ai vraiment besoin de ce livre John. SH »_

_« Et moi de dormir »_

_« S'il-te-plaît … SH »_

_« Surement pas. »_

_« John … »_

_« Non »_

_Sa ne marchera pas_, se dit Sherlock.

Il attendit une demi-heure durant laquelle il réfléchit à la manière de faire descendre John encore une fois.

Finalement, il se décida à lui envoyer un nouveau message.

_« Me sens pas bien, aide, vite »_

/

John avait finalement réussi à s'endormir après que Sherlock ait laissé tomber ses envies de lecture. La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de son sommeil et voyant le nom de Sherlock, il soupira.

Après avoir lu le message, il hésita, pensant à une ruse du détective pour le faire sortir de son lit une fois de plus. Finalement, et comme il ne serait jamais tranquille, il décida de descendre voir l'emmerdeur professionnel.

_Il devrait en faire un métier_, pensa John en descendant les marches pour se rendre au salon où il prit le livre de Sherlock.

En entrant dans la chambre, un frisson d'effroi lui parcouru le dos. Sherlock était allongé, mort, les yeux toujours ouverts. Il s'était visiblement étouffé.

Il couru auprès de lui, les larmes aux yeux murmurant qu'il aurait dû venir plus tôt.

Il prit le pouls de son ami mais son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait du mal à le distinguer des pulsations de Sherlock.

Soudain, Sherlock se redressa, faisant crier John.

/

Sherlock avait eu l'idée de se faire passer pour mort pour voir la réaction de son colocataire. Mais le voir là, se tenant juste devant lui, si proche, trop proche peut-être, le perturba. Il regardait ses yeux brillants, sa bouche muette d'incompréhension, ses lèvres qu'il avait soudainement envie d'embrasser. Quand il passa sa main derrière la nuque de John, ce dernier ne bougea pas, fermant simplement les yeux.

/

John avait eu la frayeur de sa vie. Sherlock s'était redressé d'un bond et s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Il n'avait pas bougé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas bougé ? Il y avait une telle intensité dans le regard de Sherlock qu'il était presque hypnotisé. Il ne voulait pas bouger, il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait qu'une chose, embrasser les lèvres devant lui. Sherlock avança sa main, il ne bougea pas non plus, il la sentit se poser sur sa nuque, il ferma les yeux, retenant son souffle.

/

Les lèvres se rapprochèrent et se posèrent timidement sur celles de l'autre. Le baiser, timide au début, se fit plus fougueux, électrisant. Ils s'enlacèrent, se caressant maladroitement et, à court d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent, leur front collé l'un à l'autre, la respiration haletante. Reprenant son souffle, John murmura :

« Tu es un grand malade Sherlock.

- Ce n'était pas prévu pour se passer comme ça, répondit ce dernier. »

Prenant ses joues entre ses mains, John embrassa Sherlock de nouveau qui répondit au baiser avec beaucoup de tendresse. Le détective caressa les muscles de l'ancien militaire et sentit le désir monter en lui, tout comme John que la caresse avait fait réagir assez violemment.

Sherlock l'invita à s'allonger à ses côtés et le regardait se mettre sous les couvertures.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, laissant les langues se découvrir, les mains caresser la peau offerte, brûlante.

Ils se rapprochèrent et leurs érections se touchèrent à travers le tissu, les faisant pousser un gémissement de plaisir.

La douleur à la cheville de Sherlock se rappela à son esprit et il poussa un cri de douleur qui stoppa l'échange entamé.

« Nous ne devrions peut-être pas, souffla le médecin, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Ce n'est rien ça va passer.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie de te faire plus mal.

- Tu es si fougueux que ça John ? demanda le détective avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. »

John éclata de rire, posa ses lèvres sur le front de Sherlock et se leva.

« Je vais chercher tes cachets. Nous reprendrons ça plus tard, en plus je ne tiens plus debout.

- Viens te coucher alors. »

John sortit de la chambre pour revenir avec un verre d'eau et un calmant. Il attendit que Sherlock l'avale pour poser le verre sur la table de nuit et revenir sous les couvertures.

Il embrassa Sherlock et tous deux s'endormirent un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

A bientôt, au plaisir d'écrire de nouveau pour vous.

XX Dieithryn.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai finalement décidé de faire une suite ! Je l'ai écrite en très peu de temps car j'étais très inspirée donc voilà.

Petit résumé pour le chapitre : S'appeler Sherlock Holmes. Ou comment ne pas pouvoir aller au bout des choses à cause de son génie.

Bonne lecture ! Et merci à ceux qui l'ont laissé des reviews.

* * *

Bouton par bouton, chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, John se réveilla et sorti discrètement du lit où Sherlock dormait encore. Il prépara le petit déjeuner, et s'installa dans son fauteuil avec une tasse de thé et une assiette de toast. Il mangeait tout en lisant son journal. Au bout de quelques instants, il repensa à la veille, ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et son colocataire. Il sourit mais dans sa tête, il se demandait comment il devait réagir maintenant, face à Sherlock.

« John, appela le détective de la chambre. »

Il se leva et apporta un calmant, une tasse de thé et des toasts dans la chambre. Il posa l'assiette sur les genoux de Sherlock qui s'était redressé et la tasse à côté du verre d'eau de la veille.

Sherlock pris son calmant et mangea tranquillement, buvant du thé de temps en temps. John était reparti dans le salon. Il sentait le calmant faire de l'effet et repensait à leur égarement de la veille. L'avait-il vraiment voulu ? Oui surement.

Pour être bien sur de lui, il décida de retenter l'expérience et appela le médecin.

John entra et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Sherlock mais néanmoins à distance raisonnable.

Le détective embrassa John. Il fut surpris de ressentir exactement ce qu'il avait ressentit la veille, et surtout que John réponde à son baiser.

Les caresses recommencèrent et John entreprit de défaire la chemise que Sherlock portait pour dormir. Bouton par bouton, hâtivement, tout en répondant aux lèvres qui le pressaient, il défit la barrière qui l'empêchait de toucher le torse de Sherlock. Torse nu, le détective maudit un instant son plâtre qui le gênait et d'une main enroulée autour de la taille de John, il le serra contre lui, le contact de la peau froide le faisant frissonner.

Il plongea dans son cou pour l'embrasser, obtenant du médecin un gémissement de plaisir, comme un consentement à ce qu'il prévoyait pour la suite. Il s'allongea tant bien que mal, son poignet cassé ne lui permettant pas de s'appuyer dessus pour s'installer confortablement et attira John contre lui. L'échange interrompu recommença, se faisant plus pressant.

John tentait d'éviter de toucher la cheville foulée de son partenaire ainsi que son poignet cassé. Il sentit les longs doigts de Sherlock s'aventurer toujours plus bas dans son dos tandis qu'il embrassait son torse. Tous deux en avaient vraiment envie, et cette fois si, rien n'aurait pu les arrêter.

Sauf peut-être …

Ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier qui les stoppèrent net dans leur élan. John se concentra pour ne pas rougir, récupéra l'assiette et la tasse et sortit de la chambre pour poser la vaisselle dans l'évier.

Il trouva Lestrade et Donovan dans le salon.

« Bonjour, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Une enquête. Mais si Freak ne peut pas se déplacer, c'est tout aussi bien, répondit sèchement Sally.

- Allez donc récurer le parquet d'Anderson au lieu de jouer au flic, cria Sherlock depuis sa chambre.

- Bon ça suffit tous les deux, s'énerva Lestrade. Un meurtre, c'est le chef de la sécurité de la City. On a besoin de vous Sherlock.

- Je ne peux pas me déplacer je vous rappelle que je suis en fauteuil.

- Et bien venez en fauteuil.

- Surement pas.

- Ne faîtes pas l'enfant Sherlock, s'énerva Lestrade. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous demande cette fois-ci mais mon supérieur. Alors vous allez ramener vos fesses au Yard tout de suite.

- On arrive, prononça John qui étonné du ton qu'avait pris le DI. »

Sally et Lestrade s'en allèrent, laissant une heure aux habitants du 221B pour se préparer et les rejoindre à la City.

John alla s'habiller rapidement et entra dans la chambre de Sherlock où ce dernier attendait, les bras croisés assit sur son lit.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche, y'a de la route jusqu'à la City, surtout qu'à cette heure, y'a des embouteillages, j'ai déjà appelé un taxi.

- John, je ne veux pas y aller. Pas en fauteuil.

- Tu es bien obligé si tu veux qu'ils continuent à faire appel à toi, répondit John en lui jetant des affaires au visage.

- D'accord mais faut que tu m'aides à m'habiller. »

John soupira et pris la chemise blanche étendue sur le lit. Il fit passer les bras de Sherlock et boutonna la chemise, ce qui n'était pas facile vu la taille extrêmement petite des boutons et tenant compte aussi de la proximité de leurs corps.

Il retira ensuite le pantalon de pyjama de Sherlock et le laissa faire pour son caleçon, pour aller chercher la ceinture dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, il fut difficile de mettre le pantalon du détective qui ne semblait pas prêt à coopérer. Enfin ils purent partir. Mais installer Sherlock dans le taxi ne fut pas non plus une mince affaire car il semblait vouloir jouer au poids mort.

Ils arrivèrent à la City au bout d'une heure et demie, en raison des embouteillages matinaux. Lestrade vint à leur rencontre et les amena dans la salle de contrôle des caméras de surveillance où George Wilson avait été poignardé.

Sherlock resta seul quelques minutes avec John pour tenter d'aider ces incapables idiots.

Quand il sortit, il tomba nez-à-nez, ou presque, avec Anderson qui éclata de rire en voyant Sherlock en fauteuil.

« Taisez-vous tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à ma place, lança Sherlock avec une froideur comme il n'avait jamais fait preuve.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

- Si je commençais par dire à votre femme ce que vous faîtes quand elle n'est pas là ? Et puis je vous rappelle que John est un ancien militaire, habitué au combat.

- Sherlock ça suffit, murmura John. Où est Lestrade ?

- Il vous attend au bout du couloir. »

Sherlock avança en fonçant droit sur Anderson qui, dans l'étroit couloir, n'eu pas d'autre choix que d'entrer dans les toilettes des femmes pour l'éviter.

« Ce couloir n'est pas adapté aux handicapés, va falloir leur dire.

-Sherlock, qu'avez-vous trouvé, cria Lestrade du bout du couloir, impatient de résoudre cette enquête plutôt dérangeante.

- Il connaissait son agresseur, il éteignait les caméras au passage de cette personne. Une femme je dirais, vu l'importance du stock de préservatifs dans le tiroir de son bureau, il était marié, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit sa femme vu qu'elle travaille dans un supermarché donc sa maitresse qui travaille ici. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une femme de ménage donc voyez auprès des femmes qui étaient présentes dans la soirée. Le mobile : il voulait rompre, sa femme est enceinte ou il s'est lassé. Probablement les deux. Il allait changer de métier pour des horaires plus convenables surement pour pouvoir aider sa femme avec le bébé à venir. Trop facile, pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? Même vous auriez pu découvrir tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est le chef. Il voulait que vous soyez le premier à examiner le corps.

- Peur d'une attaque ? Pas bête mais c'est trop sécurisé ici. Et puis il n'y a pas d'argent liquide en circulation. Bon, on a fini ici, John, on rentre.

- Merci, cria Lestrade en les regardant s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur. »

Pendant que l'ascenseur descendait, John demanda :

« Comment as-tu su pour sa femme ?

- C'est simple. Il avait une photo de famille dans son salon. Sur le porte manteau était accrochée la veste de travail de sa femme. Et le dernier message reçu d'elle était « Depuis le temps qu'on l'attend, plus que 8 mois et il sera là ».

- Oh d'accord. »

/

Dans le taxi sur le chemin du retour, le téléphone de Sherlock sonna.

« Oui Mrs Hudson ?

-…

- Comment ça quelqu'un ?

- …

- On est sur la route.

- …

- Passez-la-moi.

-…

- Bonjour. Non vous ne dérangez pas.

- …

- Ah, il ne m'a pas prévenu.

- …

- Avez-vous vérifié son compte en banque ?

- …

- Pour voir si a pris l'avion.

- …

- Pour vous quitter.

- …

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse calmez-vous. De toute façon, nous arrivons. À tout de suite. »

« Qui était-ce ? demanda John.

- Une femme qui travaille avec Mycroft, elle dit que son mari a disparu depuis hier.

- Et tu lui as dit qu'il l'avait quitté ?

- Enfin John, c'est le plus probable. Son mari n'est pas quelqu'un d'important et elle n'a pas l'air non plus. Il aurait été enlevé elle aurait déjà reçu une demande de rançon ou quelque chose. »

/

En arrivant, la femme était partie. Mrs Hudson expliqua qu'elle avait dit ne plus avoir besoin de l'aide de Sherlock.

Elle monta avec eux, apportant un plateau avec du thé et des biscuits qu'ils dégustèrent ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien.

Mycroft fit son apparition une heure après leur retour.

John partit dans sa chambre, prétextant devoir appeler Sarah, mais surtout pour éviter que le frère Holmes ne découvre ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Sherlock.

« Qu'a-t-il ? demanda Mycroft.

- Devine.

- Non vraiment, pour une fois je ne vois pas du tout.

- Il n'aime pas que tu devines tout de lui rien qu'en le regardant.

- Tu le fais bien toi.

- Oui mais moi je ne l'espionne pas en le suivant à la trace.

- J'ai vu Miss Sawyer avec un autre homme il y a deux jours, est-il au courant ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi es-tu là Mycroft ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé de surveiller Sarah.

- J'ai vu Miss Jones tout à l'heure.

- Qui ?

- La dame que tu as eue au téléphone.

- Ah. Quel pays ?

- Mexique. Il a emporté avec lui des documents secrets qu'il comptait apparemment revendre là-bas.

- Mince.

- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter de la sécurité de ton pays Sherlock.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, je me suis juste trompé.

- Oh. Sur quel point ?

- J'ai cru qu'elle n'était pas aussi importante que ça.

- Il est vrai que par téléphone, ce n'est guère pratique.

- Pourquoi me l'avoir envoyée ? Tu ne pouvais pas t'en occuper ?

- Son mari a été arrêté il y a trois heures et va se faire rapatrier d'ici une heure ou deux.

- Quoi ? Et tu me l'as envoyé ?

- J'ai préféré qu'elle ne sache rien et je te l'ai envoyé pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas. Ou que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Oh rien. Juste que tu devrais fermer tes rideaux de temps en temps. Lança Mycroft en passant la porte pour sortir. »

/

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, John se décida à sortir de sa chambre. Il avait entendu la conversation et le fait que Mycroft sache pour lui et son frère ne lui plaisait guère.

Il descendit et trouva Sherlock s'affairant sur son ordinateur.

« Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il nous espionne comme ça, dit simplement Sherlock.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Éteindre les caméras de la rue.

- Quoi ? Comment ?

- Je suis entré dans le système. »

Sherlock se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regarda vers une des caméras, lui fit un doigt d'honneur et désactiva les caméras.

Ensuite, il fabriqua ce qui semblait être des rideaux et les accrocha aux fenêtres de tout l'appartement. Son visage était fermé et peut importait qu'il ait mal à la cheville, il se déplaçait dans l'appartement sans fauteuil.

John le stoppa et l'obligea à s'assoir.

« Fait attention à ta cheville.

- Il va vraiment falloir que je lui fasse comprendre d'arrêter de nous espionner. Toi, moi ou même Sarah.

- Quoi ? Il surveille Sarah aussi ?

- Oui d'ailleurs …

- D'ailleurs quoi ?

- Non rien.

- Dit moi.

- Il l'a vu avec un homme il y a deux jours.

- Oui, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah et ?

- Et c'est son droit. »

John embrassa Sherlock pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en avait finalement que faire que Sarah voit quelqu'un d'autre puisqu'il faisait exactement la même chose.

Il l'aida à se rendre dans sa chambre où il changea le bandage à sa cheville qui était enflée, Sherlock ayant marché dessus.

Ayant fini, ce dernier l'attrapa et le pressa contre lui.

« Peut-être allons nous pouvoir finir ce que nous avions commencé ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui peut-être. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et John commença à déboutonner la chemise qu'il avait eu tant de mal à fermer trois heures auparavant. Il peina un peu mais s'en sortit finalement. Il allait défaire la sienne mais Sherlock le stoppa. Il voulait le faire lui-même, malgré son poignet emplâtré.

Il eu beaucoup de mal et finit par arracher les derniers boutons avec impatience. La chemise fut jetée au loin dans la chambre et les baisers reprirent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les pantalons connurent le même sort que la chemise et atterrirent sur le sol où reposaient les boutons de la chemise malchanceux, qui avaient succombé au désir trop pressant du détective.

Le portable du médecin s'était glissé de la poche où il reposait et avait atterrit contre le flan de Sherlock.

Soudainement, il vibra, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes, frustrés d'être une nouvelle fois interrompus dans une tentative de sceller leur relation.

John pesta, pris le portable, ouvrit le message et partit précipitamment en emportant son jean. Sherlock resta interdit et regarda le message.

_« J'espère pour vous que vous ne faîtes pas l'objet d'une énième expérience de mon frère John. Pensez à vous protéger tout de même. MH »_

Il était furieux et ne savait pas ce que John allait faire, ni où il allait. Il se leva mais sa cheville le fit se rassoir aussitôt. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre le retour du médecin à défaut de le suivre ou même de le joindre vu qu'il avait laissé son téléphone.

* * *

Voilà, vous devez vous douter qu'il y aura une suite, et bien oui ! Elle arrivera surement durant la semaine, suivant mon inspiration et la quantité de boulot que je vais avoir ...

Well, j'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt.

XX Dieithryn


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Bon, il est très très court mais c'est fait exprès. Le suivant retrouvera une taille normale !

Décidément, Sherlock et John ont la poisse. Mais ça va s'arranger bientôt ! La suite dans la semaine, surement vendredi ou dimanche.

Merci à Tardis-221B, Silia Valentine, Jason Layton et bien sûr duneline pour vos reviews :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bouton par bouton, chapitre 3

Dans sa voiture garée non loin de Baker Street, au National Car Parks sur Marylebone Road, Mycroft Holmes lisait des dossiers en attente. À côté de lui, Anthea tapait frénétiquement sur son téléphone portable, comme à son habitude. Elle avait eu quelques hésitations à envoyer le message à John Watson mais elle devait obéir à son patron et après tout, c'était ses affaires.

Le chauffeur, à la demande du patron, était partit faire un tour, ce dernier ayant des coups de fils importants à passer.

Absorbé dans la lecture des rapports confidentiels, Mycroft ne vit pas la silhouette s'approcher vivement vers la voiture de luxe.

Il n'eut le temps que de comprendre que la porte s'ouvrait et qu'on le tirait vers l'extérieur en l'empoignant par la veste. Après, il sentit une violente dans la mâchoire qui suivait l'image d'un poing se rapprochant dangereusement.

Anthea poussa un cri et s'apprêtait à appeler le chauffeur qui servait aussi de garde du corps pour lui dire de rappliquer mais son téléphone lui fut pris des mains et balancé au loin sur le parking.

Mycroft, à terre, se sentit se relever et reprenant un peu ses esprits, distingua le visage de John. Celui-ci, d'habitude calme et discret, était maintenant rouge de colère et résigné. Le docteur ne semblait pas pouvoir se contrôler.

« Vous avez intérêt à nous laisser tranquille maintenant, Mycroft, y'en a marre de votre surveillance, ne trouvez-vous pas que vous agissez comme un sale pervers en espionnant ainsi votre frère et toutes ses fréquentations ? Peut-être que vous vous inquiétez effectivement pour lui mais vous abusez de votre fonction. Si jamais je revois un de vos sbires rôder autour de nous, vous entendrez parler de moi, si vos cameras continuent à nous suivre partout où on va, je vous jure que vous allez payer cher en réparations, c'est bien compris ?

- Vous tenez vraiment à lui n'est-ce pas ? Articula Mycroft avec peine.

- Là n'est pas la question. On a droit à peu de tranquillité et d'intimité, que nous soyons ensembles ou pas. Alors vous avez compris ? répondit John en se rapprochant encore plus et en serrant les dents afin de contenir sa colère.

- Oui. »

John se décida à lâcher le pauvre Mycroft tandis qu'Anthea avait appelé le chauffeur de son deuxième téléphone.

Voyant le gros bras accourir, John jeta un dernier regard noir au frère de Sherlock et repartit vers Baker Street.

Le garde du corps allait le suivre mais fut arrêté par son patron qui ne jugeait pas utile de provoquer à nouveau l'ancien militaire.

/

Quand John rentra au 221B, il trouva Sherlock sur le canapé, lisant un livre. Mrs Hudson était venue l'aider après qu'il ai passé cinq minutes à s'égosiller en l'appelant. Il leva la tête et interrogea du regard le médecin qui se frottait la main inconsciemment.

« Je suis allé dire ma façon de penser à ton frère.

- Et ?

- Et je pense qu'il va nous oublier quelques temps.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je lui ai collé mon poing dans sa gueule.

- Mmh oui, Mycroft n'a jamais eu beaucoup de force. »

John s'assit à côté de Sherlock et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé. Il sentit la main du détective contre sa joue, tourna la tête et le regarda avec un sourire.

« Et si tu allais fermer la porte ? demanda Sherlock. À clé bien sûr, précisa-t-il.

- Oui volontiers, dit John avant de se lever pour s'exécuter. Et on éteint les portables.

- Ils sont tous les deux dans la chambre.

- Mrs Hudson ?

- Partie faire des courses cinq minutes avant que tu rentres.

- Tu as mal à ta cheville ?

- Non, mentit Sherlock.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Oh arrête. Ça va je n'ai pas mal je te dis.

- Ok.

- On serait peut-être mieux dans la chambre non ?

- Ouais tu as raison. »

John alla chercher le fauteuil et laissa Sherlock se débrouiller le temps qu'il ramenait les téléphones dans le salon en prenant soin d'enlever les batteries.

Il s'affairait sur le sien quand celui de Sherlock sonna. Il soupira et en voyant le nom qui s'affichait, préféra le tendre au détective.

Sherlock décrocha et alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain le temps de l'appel.

Quand il revint, il regarda John d'un air désolé et dit seulement « Je suis désolé John, vraiment » avant de partir dans sa chambre.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que le fait que ce soit court ne vous a pas trop dérangé.

A bientôt !

XX Dieithryn


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody.

Alors tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour cette longue absence pendant laquelle vous vous demandiez "Mais où Sherlock s'en-va-t-il" et "Vont-ils ENFIN réussir à conclure ?". Ces dernières semaines ont été assez difficiles tout comme vont l'être celles qui viennent alors je profite d'un court répit pour publier ce chapitre qui m'a demandé énormément de travail ! Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres et le style change un peu. En effet, les pensées des personnages sont très développées, on en apprend sur le passé de Sherlock (tel que je le conçois), on rencontre une nouvelle personne, on a nos réponses aux questions ... ^^ Bref, vous l'aurez peut-être compris, je pense que c'est la fin de cette histoire. Il n'est pas impossible que, l'inspiration aidant, je fasse une suite mais pour l'instant, considérez que c'est la fin.

Voilà, je m'excuse encore pour l'attente et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira car j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent, je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à tout le monde mais le coeur y est : iantocullen, Silia Valentine, C Elise, Tardis-221B, Crispiana et duneline !

Merci aussi à ceux qui ne review pas mais qui me mettent en alert story, je suppose (et j'espère !) que ça vous plaît !

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 4,

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Bouton par Bouton, chapitre 4

Sherlock était partit. Mycroft n'avait guère apprécié de se faire humilier de la sorte et il avait mis Mummy au courant de la blessure de son frère. Elle, si protectrice, l'avait immédiatement ordonné de rappliquer à la maison familiale sous peine d'être amené de force. Elle tenait à prendre soin de son inconscient de fils. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas en revanche, c'était qu'elle avait ainsi interrompu une énième tentative pour John et Sherlock d'officialiser leur relation pour de bon.

Et ça, Sherlock n'avait pas apprécié. Mais devant l'obstination d'une mère, de sa mère, même lui ne pouvait rien. Elle avait peut-être mis au monde deux génies, deux maîtres dans l'art de la manipulation mais elle n'en restait pas moins leur mère, celle qui les avait élevés, celle qui les avait éduqués, celle qui les avait punis lorsqu'ils dépassaient les bornes, surtout le plus jeune, surtout à l'école, mais aussi avec les gouvernantes, les jardiniers ou encore les chauffeurs.

Alors il avait dû se rendre, capituler, et accepter de passer quinze jours loin de John. La première semaine, il était resté dans sa chambre, ne descendant uniquement aux heures des repas familiaux. Il en voulait terriblement à Mycroft, alors il feignait de ne pas remarquer sa présence, et il était plutôt bon à ce jeu. Mummy, elle, ne comprenait pas les attitudes de ses deux fils et passait son temps à tenter d'en savoir plus et de les réconcilier. Mais tous les deux avaient hérités de sa ténacité. Il passait son temps sur son portable, écrivant à John, Lestrade ou encore Angelo. Il s'ennuyait ferme.

La deuxième semaine, un jour que son chien Pnicton entrait dans sa chambre et lui sauta sur les genoux pour faire une sieste, il su à quoi il allait s'occuper pour passer le temps.

Pnicton était un vieux Gascon Saintongeois peureux, naïf et extrêmement affectueux.

Il avait été offert à Sherlock pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais Sherlock ne l'aimait pas tant que ça. C'était un chien de chasse qui avait peur de l'orage et des coups de fusil. Étant un peu trop câlin, Sherlock l'avait nommé Pnicton en référence aux éléments chimiques dit pnictogènes, venant du grec _pnigein_, signifiant « étouffer ». Et c'était à peu près tout ce que ce chien savait faire.

Se rappelant de cette référence, il avait alors décidé de mettre à sac la cuisine et la cabane à outils du jardinier pour s'adonner à son plaisir favori entre deux messages à John : les expériences chimiques.

«_ Et tu finis à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? SH_ »

« _18h. Pas envie de rentrer à BS je fais des heures sup. JW_ »

« _Comment ça se passe avec Sarah ? SH_ »

« _Bien. Elle a trouvé quelqu'un. Que fais-tu ? JW_ »

« _Content pour elle. Là je vais faire exploser ma chambre dans deux minutes si je n'arrête pas une combustion. SH_ »

« _Espèce de fou, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que la Reine t'en donnes l'autorisation ? JW_ »

«_ Sherlock ? JW_ »

« _Sherlock, réponds moi. JW_ »

« _Sherlock fais pas l'idiot et réponds moi bordel. JW_ »

« _Ce que tu peux être vulgaire … SH_ »

« _J'ai vraiment cru que t'avais tout fait explosé … Tu aurais pu me répondre quand même. JW_ »

«_ Désolé mais ma mère est venue me passer un savon concernant mes expériences. SH_ »

« _Ah ok. Bon je te laisse, ma pause est finie, j'ai une épidémie de grippe en vue … JW_ »

« _Si tu l'as quand je rentre … SH_ »

« _Je suis vacciné. JW_ »

Voilà à quoi se résumaient les journées du plus grand détective mondial. Sa cheville s'était remise au bout des deux semaines mais sa mère insista pour qu'il reste encore, pour profiter de sa présence.

Elle l'obligea à l'accompagner se promener dans l'immense jardin de la propriété, à jouer aux échecs, aux cartes, à regarder la télévision, …

Une semaine d'horreur pour Sherlock qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, retrouver John. Plus il restait inactif, plus il pensait à toutes ces enquêtes qu'il pourrait résoudre, aux heures et surtout aux nuits qu'il pourrait passer avec le médecin.

Un jour qu'il était devant la télévision avec sa mère, regardant une série de science-fiction totalement absurde - comme si on pouvait voyager dans le temps ... mais par contre je prendrais bien son numéro à lui - il remarqua que sa mère le fixait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Que ce passe-t-il Sherlock ? demanda Mummy.

- Cette série est complètement dénuée de sens, comme si on pouvait manipuler les éléments de cette fa… répondit-il en faignant de ne pas savoir de quoi parlait vraiment sa mère.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça voyons, l'interrompit-elle.

- Ah oui ? Et de quoi parles-tu alors ?

- De ton attitude de ces dernières semaines. Enfin, je veux dire par là que tu es pire que d'habitude. Tu évites même ton frère et passes ton temps sur ton portable. As-tu quelqu'un ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Regarde moi ça, un tournevis sonique ! Je suis d'accord que cette technologie existe mais pas pour un tournevis ! Et puis il ne s'en sert même pas de tournevis en plus, s'insurgea Sherlock en faisant de grands gestes énervés.

- Tu recommences à détourner la question. C'est qu'il y a bien quelqu'un.

- Ce qu'il y a, Maman, c'est que je n'aime pas qu'on me traine de force ici juste parce que j'ai fait une chute dans les escaliers. Et surtout que tu sais très bien que je m'ennuie à mourir alors que j'ai des affaires plus urgentes qui m'attendent à Londres. Et quand à Mycroft, il n'a qu'à pas me faire surveiller comme si j'allais faire exploser Buckingham.

- SHERLOCK ! Veux-tu te taire ! Je ne te vois jamais, tu ne viens pas me voir, et courir après les criminels sont, pour toi, des « affaires plus urgentes » que ta famille ? Famille qui s'inquiète pour toi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Mycroft te fais surveiller. Et je persiste à croire que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, tu es plus pensif que d'ordinaire et tu passes ton temps à regarder ton téléphone. »

- Je sais gérer ma vie. Et oui, la famille passe après le boulot. Les tueurs n'attendent pas que le repas de famille soit fini pour poignarder quelqu'un. »

Le ton était monté à tel point que la cuisinière, Dolly, qui était habituée, était partie se réfugier chez Gabriel, le jardinier, pour trouver un peu de réconfort dans ses bras.

« Et oui j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attends et je pourrais te l'avoir dit plus tôt si toi et Mycroft ne passez pas votre temps à m'empêcher de le voir, avoua vaincu Sherlock, d'une voix sèche et dure qui surpris la vieille femme.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire, si j'ai bien compris, il s'agit d'un homme n'est-ce pas ? Et puis tu m'aurais prévenue, je t'aurais dit de l'emmener pour me le présenter.

- Oui c'est un homme, et non je ne te l'aurais pas dit. On est « ensemble » depuis à peine deux jours avant mon arrivée. Et puis si c'est pour que tu le mettes mal à l'aise avec tes questions et qu'on subisse le regard de Mycroft, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.

- Mycroft, ainsi que moi-même, ne sommes pas dérangés par ton homosexualité Sherlock.

- Peut-être mais Mycroft est un idiot qui croit que je me sers de tout mon entourage pour faire des expériences.

- SHERLOCK ! Ne traites pas ton frère d'idiot. Comment s'appelle-t-il ton copain ? »

Sherlock le savait, sa mère était bien la seule personne au monde qui ait sur lui un pouvoir immense. En sa présence, sur ce canapé, devant cette télévision futile, elle le faisait parler, et il n'opposait pratiquement aucune résistance. Seule Mummy pouvait le faire parler. Dans ses yeux, il voyait bien qu'il lui manquait, qu'elle se sentait bien trop seule dans cette grande maison et que la seule chose dont elle avait envie, c'était le bonheur de ses deux fils. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle en sache plus sur sa relation mais elle était la seule personne en cet instant -à part John- à qui il voulait faire plaisir.

Il se dit que sa mère devait le connaître, finalement, parce que Mycroft lui avait surement fait un rapport détaillé de ses fréquentations et accessoirement, de ce colocataire qui avait fait irruption dans sa vie il y avait maintenant un peu moins d'un an.

« John, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment de réflexion. »

/

Mummy était vieille, mais pas stupide. Elle savait très bien quand quelque chose n'allait pas chez un de ses fils. L'instinct maternel, probablement. Elle se doutait que Sherlock avait peut-être enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait le raccrocher au monde réel, l'empêcher de replonger dans la drogue comme il l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt. Cette époque avait été très dure pour elle. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle et Mycroft gardait le silence. Elle avait eu des problèmes de santé à trop s'inquiéter et quand elle avait appris la vérité, le choc avait été terrible pour elle. Elle avait fait ramener son fils de force et avait tenté de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Elle pouvait être fière d'avoir réussi. Mais elle avait appris que Sherlock était un être différent, sociopathe, comme il le disait si bien lui-même. Jusque là, jamais elle n'avait voulu croire les psychologues qu'elle trouvait bien impertinents.

Ce qui lui avait fait changer d'avis était la raison pour laquelle Sherlock avait plongé dans la drogue. Il lui avait avoué que ça l'aidait à se concentrer dans ses réflexions. Elle avait été horrifiée par un tel aveu mais avait décidé d'aider au mieux son fils en oubliant cette passe difficile.

Depuis, elle harcelait Mycroft de lui donner des nouvelles obtenues grâce à cette surveillance qu'il avait mis en place. À chaque fois qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle demandait à son ainé de renforcer la surveillance. Mais il ne disait pas tout. Ou plutôt, il gardait bien pour lui les détails que ses oreilles n'auraient pas pu supporter. Comme la fois où il était prêt à risquer sa vie pour prouver qu'il avait raison, cette fois où grâce à John il n'avait pas avalé cette foutue pilule où encore ce fameux soir, à la piscine, où il avait fait explosé le Semtex.

De tout ça, elle n'en savait rien et c'était mieux comme ça. Lors du rétablissement de Sherlock après l'explosion, Mycroft avait prétendu qu'une affaire l'avait obligé à partir aux USA et qu'il ne pouvait pas les joindre.

Ce soir, devant la télévision, assise sur le canapé, à côté du fils qu'elle chérissait tant mais qu'elle avait parfois beaucoup de mal à comprendre, elle reconnaissait ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, celui de le faire se confier. Elle savait qu'il en avait besoin, parce qu'il ne le faisait à personne d'autre. Alors elle ne le laissait jamais partir de chez elle avant qu'ils aient pu parler, qu'il se soit confié. Car il est un point sur lequel le grand détective se trompait, lui-même. Il pensait -bien trop souvent à tort- qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, ces « idiots ».

Mais après tout -et il le prouvait bien ce soir- il était lui aussi muni de sentiments. Il ne savait seulement pas les identifier.

Elle était contente, satisfaite, que quelqu'un, même un homme, puisse le contrôler mais surtout l'aimer.

Elle se sentait presque coupable de les avoir séparé tant de temps et décida que le lendemain, après leur passage à l'hôpital pour faire enlever le plâtre, elle le ramènerait chez lui, à Baker Street.

« Que fait-il dans la vie ? demanda Mummy, même si elle savait très bien, grâce à Mycroft, qui il était et ce qu'il faisait. »

/

Sherlock, le regard vide fixé sur le tapis à ses pieds, sourit. Il pensait à John, aux interruptions des deux derniers jours, aux sentiments qu'il lui portait, à son visage, qui pouvait se montrer dur quelques fois –mais jamais pour très longtemps- quand il refusait de manger par exemple, ou qu'il se collait trois patchs anti-tabac pour réfléchir. Il pensa aussi à son corps de militaire il l'avait observé une fois sous la douche, à son insu, à cette canne qu'il refusait de jeter bien qu'elle ne lui servait plus à rien, à ses petites crises de colère quand il s'apercevait que Sherlock avait piqué son ordinateur, au thé noir avec un sucre qu'il prenait tous les matins, à la fascination qu'il montrait à l'égard des déductions du détective au début de leur collaboration, à sa façon de reprendre Angelo sur la nature de leur relation à chaque repas là-bas. A cette dernière pensée, Sherlock lâcha un petit rire en se disant que maintenant, il n'aurait plus à le contredire.

Il tourna la tête, regarda sa mère avec des yeux tendres, son sourire toujours ancré sur ses lèvres et répondit :

« Il est médecin. Ancien militaire. Il a fait l'Afghanistan. »

Et il se mit à parler, parler, parler, très vite, avec entrain, il parlait de John, racontait comment il l'avait rencontré, ce qu'il aimait chez lui, ses habitudes, l'histoire avec Sarah, qui était Sarah, …

Bref, il parla comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se confia à sa mère qui l'écoutait attentivement, rigolant avec lui aux anecdotes qu'il évoquait. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à parler. Et pas seulement de John, ni de Sherlock, mais de tout et de rien, de la vie de Mummy après le décès de son mari, des aventures entre Dolly et Gabriel, …

/

Le lendemain arriva et ils se rendirent à l'hôpital. Le poignet de Sherlock était merveilleusement bien remis et en fin d'après-midi, ils sortirent. En s'installant dans la voiture, Sherlock paraissait triste, voire déçu. Sa mère le regardait avec un sourire en coin, sachant qu'il ne se doutait pas qu'elle le ramenait à Baker Street.

« Il faudra que vous veniez manger à la maison un soir, Sherlock, entama Mummy.

- Hum ?

- Toi et John, j'espère que vous viendrez me rendre visite et que vous resterez à manger.

- Ah. Eh bien oui, un jour, surement.

- Je viendrais vous chercher de force si vous ne …

- Oui, nous viendrons, coupa Sherlock. Mais pas tout de suite. Laisse-nous du temps.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Ce n'est pas la route pour la maison ça … remarqua le détective.

- Perspicace, observa Mummy avec ironie. En effet, je te ramène à Baker Street. Tes affaires sont dans le coffre. »

Sherlock sourit et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, regardant le paysage en espérant que John ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le 221B et il descendit avec hâte. Il prit son sac, embrassa sa mère rapidement en lui promettant de revenir bientôt –dans trois ou quatre mois environ- et se précipita vers la porte.

/

Sherlock grimpa les escaliers sans prendre le temps de saluer Mrs Hudson et arriva en trombe dans l'appartement. Vide. Il n'y avait strictement aucun bruit, l'ordinateur de John était éteint, les lumières aussi. Il faisait noir à cause des rideaux qui n'étaient pas tirés. Il décida donc de s'installer sur le canapé pour attendre le médecin.

« _Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? SH_ »

« _Oui. JW_ »

«_ Jusqu'à quelle heure ? SH_ »

« _18h. Toujours chez ta mère ? JW_ »

« _Oui. Ne te tue pas à la tâche. SH_ »

« _Surement pas ! Sarah va me foutre dehors à 18h pile. JW_ »

« _Pourquoi ça ? SH_ »

« _Elle en a marre de me voir faire des heures supplémentaires … JW_ »

« _Ah. Bien je vais te laisser. Travaille bien. SH_ »

« _Heu d'accord. Tu as trouvé une occupation ? JW_ »

« _Non. Mais tu as des patients. SH_ »

Sherlock regarda la pendule accrochée dans la cuisine : 17h06.

Il fixa le mur d'en face, se concentrant pour être le plus immobile et discret possible dans le noir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il descendit voir Mrs Hudson pour la prévenir de ne pas avertir John de son retour. La vieille logeuse accepta et de toute façon, elle devait partir chez une amie.

/

John était content lorsqu'il arriva devant le 221B. Soulagé presque. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se précipita dans les escaliers et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut presque déçu. Le salon était vide, toujours plongé dans le noir, exactement comme il l'avait laissé en partant le matin même.

Il soupira avant de retirer sa veste et de l'accrocher au porte-manteau qu'il fixa quelques secondes, espérant y voir le manteau et l'écharpe de Sherlock.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

John sursauta en poussant un cri, son cœur avait fait un bond de deux mètres dans sa poitrine. Puis il distingua une silhouette grande et élancée s'approcher tout doucement, lascivement. Il reconnut Sherlock et resta bouche bée, le croyant toujours loin de lui.

Quand il reprit –à peu près- ses esprits, Sherlock se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui et il le regardait dans les yeux. Il sentit les longs doigts capturer son visage et les douces lèvres se poser contre les siennes, pour un baiser tendre et très –voire trop- court.

John agrippa le détective et prolongea le tendre moment en un baiser fougueux qui les fit se diriger vers le canapé.

Le manteau, que Sherlock avait gardé sur lui, fut vite enlevé et jeté au hasard dans la pièce. Les gestes étaient violents, impatients et par conséquent un peu maladroits. Ils tombèrent sur le sofa, leurs vêtements étaient complètement en vrac, les mains se glissaient où elles le pouvaient, tandis que les lèvres se dévoraient.

John sentit que le désir montait mais ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le canapé. Il stoppa les caresses et sourit en voyant le regard étonné du détective. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la chambre, qu'il ferma à clé.

Les yeux de Sherlock étaient maintenant pleins de sous-entendus et de désir. Il rapprocha John de lui en attrapant sa chemise et commença à la déboutonner, tout doucement, bouton par bouton, tout en caressant innocemment la peau qu'il découvrait. Il sentait John frissonner aux contacts et sourit de plus belle, sachant qu'il aurait droit au même sort peu après.

John attendit que le dernier bouton soit défait pour s'occuper de la chemise bleu clair de Sherlock. Pareillement, il défit chaque bouton un par un, s'amusant des réactions de son partenaire, le torturant en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le torse nu, se délectant des soupirs qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Les chemises furent retirées avec délicatesse et tombèrent à terre sans bruit, comme si elles ne voulaient pas gâcher l'instant.

Les deux colocataires commençaient à se sentir serrés dans leur pantalon, John approcha ses mains et défit la ceinture avant de s'attaquer à la fermeture éclair. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire descendre le vêtement que Sherlock s'empressa de s'occuper du sien. La barrière de ceinture passée, il restait les boutons du jean.

_Décidemment, y'a trop de boutons_. Pensa Sherlock en les défaisant tant bien que mal, le tissu étant tendu par l'érection de John.

Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des soupirs et des grognements à chaque contact avec les doigts du détective. Brusquement, il fut poussé contre le mur et fut assailli par la bouche de Sherlock qui lui dévorait les lèvres, le cou, le haut du torse. Le jean tomba à ses chevilles et tandis qu'il sentait un contact chaud et agréable sur son torse, il peinait à laisser faire Sherlock et à se retenir de le projeter sur le lit.

Sherlock remonta pour murmurer à l'oreille de John de se tenir tranquille. Il fit balader ses mains sur la poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme rapide et saccadé, embrassant la peau tout en descendant toujours plus bas, recueillant avec plaisir les gémissements de John. Arrivé au niveau de la ceinture, il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de glisser ses mains dans le sous-vêtement, dernier obstacle. Il s'agenouilla, fit glisser le bout de tissu qui libéra le sexe tendu et embrassa la peau des cuisses musclées du militaire, en remontant vers l'entrejambe. Il joua avec la hampe avant de la prendre complètement en bouche, ce qui fit crier John de plaisir. En même temps, il caressait les fesses et imposait un rythme lent et régulier.

John ne voyait plus clair, il était totalement perdu et ne pouvait rien faire que laisser Sherlock s'occuper de lui. Il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de résister. Il sentait ses jambes trembler par l'excitation du moment et devait se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il n'était plus capable de penser correctement, avec cette langue qui jouait autour de son sexe. Sa vue s'embrouillait de plus en plus, la tête rejetée en arrière, il ne pouvait empêcher les sons de sortir de sa bouche, il haletait. Se sentant au bord de la jouissance, il glissa ses mains dans les boucles brunes de Sherlock, lui demandant d'accélérer la cadence. Il n'eut pas à subir plus longtemps la torture que lui infligeait son partenaire et jouit dans un cri.

Les joues rouges, la respiration difficile, les jambes flageolantes, les mains tremblantes, les yeux clos, Sherlock admirait la posture indécente de son amant qui se remettait de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Il se colla à lui, l'embrassa délicatement, satisfait.

John revenait doucement dans la réalité. Il sentit le baiser et y répondit, cherchant au fond de lui la force de tenir debout. Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Sherlock et doucement, aida le pantalon à tomber. Il débarrassa ses chevilles et entraina les corps vers le lit. Sherlock fut poussé sur le lit où il s'assit. Les mains de John lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas la position qu'il souhaitait et l'obligèrent à s'allonger. Les corps l'un sur l'autre, s'en suivit des baisers fougueux, précipités, pleins de désir. Progressivement, le médecin glissa une main dans le caleçon pour aller caresser le sexe de Sherlock. Embrassant les lèvres, il étouffait les gémissements. Il lâcha la bouche pour goûter le cou et continua sa descente.

Sherlock s'accrochait aux draps, savourant les caresses. Son esprit de déduction s'était envolé, laissant place à une brume dense. S'abandonner au plaisir, renoncer à l'observation pour profiter du moment, voilà ce qu'il devait faire. La bouche de John s'empara de lui et à partir de cet instant, il ne répondit plus de rien. Les sons, divers et variés mais principalement monosyllabiques, se pressaient pour s'échapper de la gorge sèche.

La délivrance arriva enfin, chose que Sherlock n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Il fut un temps où le jeune détective « sautait » plusieurs fois par jour, avec des personnes chaque fois différentes dont le visage avait disparu de sa mémoire. C'était le temps des expériences, du perfectionnement, du divertissement, pas de l'amour. Mais là, avec John, c'était une toute autre chose. L'expérience, ils l'avaient tous les deux, la perfection, personne ne peut l'atteindre, Sherlock y était presque, John semblait doué, le divertissement, pas besoin -ou presque-, mais l'amour …

C'était le paramètre qui changeait avec le médecin, l'amour. Ce que Sherlock ressentait était tout nouveau pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru prendre autant de plaisir à regarder quelqu'un, à lui parler -rarement à le laisser parler-, à le tourmenter -mais gentiment.

Un simple drap les recouvrait maintenant, le désir se faisait de plus en plus fort. John dirigea ses doigts vers l'entrée interdite mais fut surpris par Sherlock qui le fit rouler sur le lit et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. S'appuyant sur ses mains, à genoux, il regardait le médecin, parcourait son corps de ses yeux brillants. Il se mit à le caresser doucement, dessinant les contours des muscles du bout des doigts. John, les mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, pressa un peu la chair pour montrer son impatience. Le détective répondit d'un rire, se laissa tomber sur le côté et fit basculer John afin qu'il lui tourne le dos. Il glissa ses doigts de la base de la nuque jusqu'à la naissance des fesses en suivant la colonne vertébrale. Le médecin poussa un long soupir en murmurant le prénom de son amant.

Sherlock disparu sous les draps et s'occupa à préparer l'entrée pour son sexe douloureux. Il glissa doucement un doigt enduit de salive ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un cri de plaisir à John. Progressivement, il sentit un, puis deux et enfin un troisième doigt qui se mouvaient en lui. L'autre main ne resta pas inactive. Elle masturbait John au rythme des allées et venues. John perdait la tête. Il accompagna la main de Sherlock et bougea son bassin, indiquant de passer à l'étape suivante.

John entendit le déchirement d'un emballage de préservatif et soudain, il se dit qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à ça, lui pourtant médecin et extrêmement prévoyant, le désir du corps de Sherlock ayant mis cette pensée pourtant évidente au second plan. Le contact du latex contre l'anneau de chair le fit redescendre sur Terre, dans le lit, avec Sherlock pour l'envoyer loin la seconde d'après, tandis qu'il sentait l'appareil s'introduire en lui.

Sherlock était partout. Il était en lui, il caressait sa verge d'une main, maintenait son bassin contre son bas-ventre de l'autre tout en embrassant ses épaules, son dos, sa nuque, mordillant le lobe d'une oreille, murmurant des petits mots dans un souffle. John avait l'impression qu'il était assailli de toute part et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ses mains s'accrochaient au matelas, le plaisir ressentit lui faisant oublier la douleur dans son épaule sur laquelle il forçait pour se maintenir sur son coude.

Les plaintes, les soupirs, les cris de plaisir, les respirations rapides et irrégulières se faisaient entendre jusque dans le salon.

Sherlock, sentant John au bord de l'orgasme, donna quelques coups secs afin d'atteindre la prostate qui fit pousser au médecin un cri plus fort que les autres. Le rythme déjà rapide s'accéléra encore et mena les deux amants à la jouissance en même temps. Ils se relâchèrent sur le lit, gardant la même position le temps que l'effet passe et que leur corps daigne se calmer. Reprenant sa respiration, Sherlock se retira doucement et s'allongea sur le dos, entrainant John avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ni même d'un regard, ils savaient tous les deux, regardant au plafond, qu'ils étaient heureux.

Au bout de dix minutes de mutisme et d'immobilisme, Sherlock retira le préservatif et se leva pour le jeter. John regardait son corps, ses muscles qui se contractaient à chaque mouvement et se redressa. Il avait envie de cet homme, là, maintenant, cet homme qui se tenait au bureau de la chambre, dans une posture tout à fait indécente. Il se leva, se colla contre son dos qu'il embrassa doucement, tendrement tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse.

« John …

- Mmh ?

- Qu'est-ce que … »

John ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et s'empara de la hampe qui réagit au contact.

« Oh je vois … John …

- Mmh oui ?

- Crois-tu que c'est raisonnable ?

- Et toi ? demanda John d'un air mutin tout en faisant glisser un doigt dans son intimité. »

La surprise de cette intrusion coupa la parole au détective qui se courba un peu plus pour laisser le passage, une approbation tacite qui encouragea John qui affichait un grand sourire au vu de la réaction.

Sherlock subi le même traitement qu'il prodiguait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le bureau, un peu bancal, tapait contre le mur au rythme imposé par John. Les gémissements et autres reprirent de plus belle, le jeune homme se tenait dans une mauvaise position, ses bras allaient lâcher mais pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait abréger le moment intense qu'ils partageaient. Heureusement que la porte était fermée à clé car il aurait été bien gênant de les trouver tous les deux dans leur position actuelle. Sentant Sherlock à bout, John accéléra et la fin de la partie sonna dans les cris qu'ils poussèrent.

Abattus, ils se plongèrent sous les couvertures où ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes avant de s'endormir, la tête de John posée sur la poitrine de Sherlock, ce dernier le bras enserrant la taille de son amant.

/

Le lendemain, Sherlock se réveilla et trouva John assis sur le lit, à moitié habillé. Ce dernier se tourna de moitié pour regarder la marmotte sortir d'hibernation. Il était en train de boutonner sa chemise pour se rendre à la clinique. Sherlock se redressa et l'enserra dans ses bras pour l'attirer à lui. Rapidement, John fut vaincu et se retrouva piégé sous le détective.

« Sherlock …

- Oui ?

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Dis que tu es malade.

- Tu ne crois pas sincèrement que Sarah va gober ça ?

- Qui sait ?

- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je déboutonne ta chemise John.

- Oui je le vois bien mais …

- Shhhhut. Cette chemise a un pouvoir immense sur moi, je ne peux pas y résister.

- Quoi ?

- Ces boutons … Tu devrais éviter de porter des chemises pendant une enquête à l'avenir.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je pourrais te sauter dessus sans ménagement, murmura Sherlock à l'oreille de John.

- Oh. Je vois. Mais là, je dois aller au boulot.

- Je t'ai trouvé une excuse, fit le détective en se redressant.

- Oh ? Laquelle ? »

Sherlock prononça une dernière phrase avant de se jeter à l'assaut du corps de John :

« Dis à Sarah qu'aujourd'hui, tu as beaucoup de mal à mettre ta chemise _bouton par bouton_. »

* * *

Voilà voilà ! C'est la fin. Bon alors c'est la première fois que j'écris un slash "en entier", soyez indulgents !

Je quitte une fois de plus mon couple préféré pour me consacrer à une autre fic qui m'attends depuis très longtemps ! sinon je pense me lancer dans un projet de traduction d'une série de drabbles anglais sur Sherlock. Dites moi si ça vous intéresse )

Au plaisir d'écrire de nouveau pour vous,

XX Dieithryn


End file.
